


“I am Groot”

by KimiSama1989



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Avengers AU, Black Widow - Freeform, Fanfiction, Funny, Groot - Freeform, Hawkeye - Freeform, I Am Groot, Loki - Freeform, Marvel - Freeform, Marvel fanfiction, OFC - Freeform, Other, Short, Thor - Freeform, clint barton - Freeform, marvel AU, natasha romanov - Freeform, short fic, tony stark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24632893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimiSama1989/pseuds/KimiSama1989
Summary: A/N: This is for @your-highnessmarvel #ChooseYourPuzzle Challenge. Hope you enjoy it!Characters: Avengers and OFC KatrienPuzzle pieces:Character: GrootWeather: Just after a rain stormPlace: In a ballroomPrompt:  “I’m trying to learn Russian, would you please stop.”
Relationships: None





	“I am Groot”

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Language in Groot

“I am Groot.”

“You’re not gonna grow anything weird.” Katrien shook her head as she watched the tree-being shake himself off. The rain had just stopped, but not before they were drenched running into the building. Katrien took in her surroundings and saw that they had entered a ballroom. At first, she thought they were in the wrong place until she saw Natasha, dressed in a flowing purple gown, talking to Clint who was in a black tuxedo.

“I thought it was odd that Fury told us to wear super formal clothing. I was under the impression that this was just supposed to be a meeting, not a meet and greet.” She looked down at her baby blue dress, thankful that the satin material was shedding the rain water, before looking back to Groot. “Why didn’t you tell me I was wrong?”

“I am Groot.” He replied in a mocking tone.

“Don’t you sass me.” She scolded the teenager.

“I am Groot.”

“Keep that up and I’ll take away all your games.”

“I am Groot.”

“That’s it mister. You will not curse at me. Your games are mine until I feel like giving them back and If you utter another word about it, you’ll never get them back.” He crossed his arms, but didn’t say anything else. “Good. Now then, I guess we should mingle.” They started walking towards Nat and Clint, but were interrupted by a male voice.

“Ah Lady Katrien and Tree. It is so good to see you made it.” She turned to see the God of Thunder, wearing what she assumed was Asgardian formal attire.

“Thor, I didn’t think you would return in time for this. How long have you been back?” She asked her friend.

“I just arrived by the Bifrost only moments ago. I am sorry to end this conversation so quickly, but I must speak with Tony.” He looked around for a minute before catching a glimpse of the billionaire and strode off in that direction.

Katrien looked back to where Natasha stood, now alone, on her phone. As they got closer, Katrien could hear that Nat was speaking in hurried Russian to the person on the other end.

“I am Groot.” Groot began tugging on Katrien’s dress, trying to get her attention. She swatted his arm away, but he continued. “I am Groot. I am Groot.”

“I’m trying to learn Russian, would you please stop.” She turned back to see him pointing to Fury who seemed to be in a heated argument with Thor. Just then Fury turned into Loki and lunged at his brother.

“Of course. Only Loki would send us to a ‘meeting’ in such a formal setting.” Katrien pulled up her skirt and retrieved a knife from the holster on her leg. She took a quick glance around the room to see that everyone else had also drawn their weapons.


End file.
